Spring Break
by Magic Gurl
Summary: It’s spring break next week and Kagome and Sango need dates for the Spring Fling dance. But when they go home, their parents tell them they are going to Paris for spring break. Will love form? InuKag MirSan pairings
1. Dates

A/N Hey! This is my first fic on the site. Hope people will review and give me comments. Lots of o/c in the characters. This is also an a/u.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in the story...yet.

Summary- It's spring break next week and Kagome and Sango need dates for the Spring Fling dance. But when they go home, their parents tell them they are going to Paris for spring break. Will love form?

~ ... ~ comments from the writer.

'...' thinking 

"..." talking

*...* scene change*

Inuyasha- 18

Miroku-18

Sango-17

Kagome-17

I won't be using last names. And everyone's parents are alive in this story. Sesshoumaru might come in later in the story.

Chapter 1- Dates

It was lunch time. Kagome and Sango were eating in the cafeteria.

"You're staring Kag," said Sango. She took a bite of her sandwich. It was a beautiful day in California. Everyone was talking about the dance and spring break was a week away.

"I wish they would ask us to the Spring Fling dance," said Kagome dreamily. Kouga and Hojo were two of the most popular guys in school. "They are so fucking cute!" 

Sango had to agree with her best friend. 'They are pretty cute'

"Let's go sit with them," Kagome said. 

"Not anymore," said Sango. "Look."

Kagome watched as Kikyo and Yura, two sluty cheerleaders, walk up to the boys' table. Her big blue eyes narrowed.

"We'll never get near Kouga and Hojo with those two sluts around," said Sango. "Unless..."

"Unless what?" asked Kagome looking at her friend.

"I was thinking that we should mess with their heads."

"This is gonna be fun," replied Kagome. "Wait a sec." She pulled out a tiny compact mirror and some lip gloss. "Let me do a quick touch-up."

Sango let out a sigh. She wasn't really into make-up that much. She liked music. As soon as the girls stood up they were bombarded with wave and hellos.

"Nice hair clips, Kagome," a petite redhead called out.

"Thanks." Kagome said. She was always complimented on her fashion sense. Today she wore a black t-shirt and a hip skirt.

Sango was wearing a cool blue three-quarter t-shirt and capri pants. Both girls wore choker style necklaces and high platform sandals.

Hojo and Kouga got up to get seconds.

"Back in a minute," said Kouga. ~ Kouga isn't obsessed with Kagome in this fic.~ 

"Perfect! Here's our chance." said Sango. Kagome nodded.

"Psss... Kagome!" she looked with the corner with her eyesto see if they wre listening. They were. Kikyo and Yura had to cran their necks to hear what they were saying. She had to hold back a grin.

"C'mon Sango," Kagome begged.. "I promise not to tell anyone."

"Well," she said as she leaned closer to Kagome. " I heard that five kids went home sick today after eating the meatloaf. The meat was so bad it had E. coli. and F. coli."

"Ewww!!" Kikyo and Yura yelled spitting out pieces of meatloaf onto their plates.

"Wow. Did it have little brown worms?" Kagome asked. 

"No," Sango answered. "It had white squishy ones like the one on Yura's plate.

"Ahhhhh!!." Kikyo and Yura ran to the bathroom.

Hojo and Kouga walked passed them as they ran.

Laughing, Kagome and Sango gave each other high fives. 

"Hey!" said Kouga as he sat down.

"Hey!" said Hojo as he sat down too.

"Hi!!" Kagome and Sango said together as they went to sit down. Kagome sat next to Hojo and Sango sat next to Kouga.

"Worm?" Sango offered to the boys.

"Cool!" Hojo said as he took some from Sango.

"You guys are alright," said Kouga.

Kagome and Sango exchanged sly smiles. 

After lunch they walked to Mr. Myoga' s social studies class together. Mr. Myoga was a short old man with a gray beard and glasses. ~ I know Myoga don't have glasses but I'm giving him one.~

He started talking but no one payed attention. Sango started doing her French homework. She knew Kagome was doing the same thing. She saw a note get thrown to her desk and she tried to pick it up. She reached for it , but another hand beat her to it. She looked up. It was Mr. Myoga. He unfolded the note and read it out loud. " Sango, how bout me and Hojo take you and Kagome to the Spring Fling dance?" 

Sango felt her cheeks go red.

"Well, Sango Kagome what do you have to say for yourself?" 

Sango scribbled on a piece of paper in her notebook and tore it out. Kagome did the same thing. They handed their paper to Mr. Myoga.

"Definitely, Definitely!" He read from both papers.

Everyone laughed. If she was gonna get caught passing notes, she was gonna do it in style. She grinned.

__

Brring! Saved by the bell. 

Sango and Kagome cheered as they ran toward the door. Yes!!! They had dates to the dance.

A/N Sorry next chapter would be longer. Inuyasha and Miroku won't appear until the second or third chapter. I'm not sure yet. Review!! I want at least 10-15 reviews! **Review please!**


	2. Meetings

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and company...

A/N Since everyone seem confused with the last chapter's pairings I decided to type chapter 2. There is gonna be Inuyasha/Kagome and Miroku/Sango pairings. 

Chapter 2- Meeting 

*Kagome's house*

At night, Kagome did all her chores while chatting with Sango on the phone. 

"What's the rush?" asked Mrs. Higurashi. 

"Nothing. Just wanna get my calendar filled out for the week," answered Kagome." I'm gonna be busy all week!"

"Sorry, but you have a slight change of plans," said Mr. Higurashi. 

"What's that?" Kagome asked. 

"You're going to Paris!"

"Paris? Why?? I have a date for the dance and a pool party." 

"You need to learn more about life than just shopping malls."

"But what about Sango?"

"Don't worry she's coming with you. Her parents agreed that she is going to Paris, too." 

"Where are we gonna stay?" Kagome was getting pissed. All of a sudden her parents are say you're going to Paris for spring break. They could have told her ahead of time. 

"Arg... You two had all this planned didn't you?" Kagome shouted.

"You are going whether you like it or not. Now go up to your room and start packing. You are leaving tomorrow morning." 

"Yes, Mom..." she grumbled and stomped upstairs.

*Sango's house*

"Sango c'mere. We need to talk." said Sango's father.

"About what?" she asked as she walked over to her dad.

"Over spring break, you and Kagome will be going to Paris."

"Paris? Why?"

"You just have to now go pack. You will need to leave early tomorrow morning." 

Sango stomped up to her room and called Kagome. 

Hello?

"Hey. It's me." she said unexcitedly.

You've heard the news huh?

"Yup. We have to go to Paris."

I know! What about our dates?

"It won't be fun breaking the news to them."

Forget about them, we'll find more cutie boys in Paris.

"You're right, I hope. Besides Hojo and Kouga aren't all that good." 

Her day seemed a little brighter when Kagome said that they'll find boys in Paris.

We better start packing.

"Tomorrow is going to be a long day."

Yea. Bye

__

Click. Sango hung up the phone.

*Paris*

It was a very long plane ride. They had slept almost the whole time. When they got of they got their luggage and went on a bus that took them to their hotel. They signed in and got their keys. 

They opened the door to their rooms and gazed in. They were awed by the sight. Wow! Their rooms were big! They jumped onto their king sized beds and started jumping on it. It was so bouncy! 

"OMG, Sango," gasped Kagome. "That was so much fun!!"

"I know!!" Sango answered still jumping on the bed.

Kagome got off and pulled open the curtains. It was breath taking. It was night time so all the street lights were on. 

"Sango!! Look!" yelled Kagome.

Sango looked out the window, "Wow! It's so romantic looking. Too bad we don't got a guy to see it with."

"We'll look for guys tomorrow."

"Let's start unpacking." 

By the time they finished unpacking. It was midnight. They were so sleepy they didn't bother to take a bath and went to sleep.

The next morning Kagome woke up and raced to the bathroom. She slammed the door. As soon as Kagome slammed the door Sango woke up.

When they were all finished taking a bath. Sango wore a blue-green tank top, jeans, and a blue bandana. Kagome wore a pink tank top, a light blue skirt, and a flowered headband. They both wore sandals. The girls raced down the street toward a cafe`. Sango grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her into the busy street. 

__

Honk! Honk!

Sango turned around and spotted two motorcycles zooming toward her and Kagome. 

"Yikes!" she yelped and jumped out of the way. 

The motorcycles came to a stop when they reached Sango and Kagome. The drivers looked 17 or 18. Kagome and Sango noticed with a surge of interest, that they were very cute.

"Excuse me and my friend." one of them said, looking at Sango. He had green eyes and a broad mischievous smile. Dark, black hair poked out of his helmet. 

"Feh." said the other one. He had silvery hair with big golden eyes. He was a bit taller than his friend. He secretly looked at Kagome.

The boy with the green eyes pulled out a rose from a bouquets and tossed it to Sango. "C'mon Inuyasha be a gentlemen." He reached out and pulled Sango' s hands. "Please bare my child." 

Sango quickly pulled her hands away and slapped him. 

"Feh." he said again as he tossed a yellow rose to Kagome and smirked. The two of them rode off. 

"Pinch me," Kagome murmured. She was still thinking about that handsome golden eyed stranger. 

Sango pinched her.

"Ow!" Kagome yelled. "That hurts."

"That guy is a perv." said Sango.

"But he's a cute perv. isn't he?" teased Kagome. She saw Sango blush.

"What about you? You were staring at that guy." 

This time it was Kagome that blushed. 

They went to the cafe they originally were gonna go to. They ordered their food. When the food came they gobbled it down.

"I just remembered something." said Kagome.

"What?" asked Sango.

"Les Fleurs d'Amour that's what it said on the boy's saddlebags." 

"What does it mean?"

"Flowers of love I think. Heard it some where in French class."

They paid for their food and rushed back to the hotel. 

"Let's look up Les Fluers d'Amour in the yellow pages. I bet it's a flower store." said Kagome.

"You're a genius!" exclaimed Sango.

The next day Kagome and Sango slept late. They hurried and got dressed. Then the phone rang. 

"You get it." said Kagome. 

"No, you!" Sango said. She felt little flutters of excitement in her stomach. 

Kagome picked up the phone. "Yes?" She listened for a moment. "We'll be right down." She slammed down the phone and looked at Sango. "Show time."

The two girls raced down the stairs and put the door. They saw two motorcycles waiting for them. Each boy held a big bouquet of flowers. 

"Delivery for Sango." said the shorter boy.

"That's me." said Sango taking the flowers.

"Delivery for Kagome." said the taller boy.

"Yup! That's me." said Kagome. 

"I'm Miroku," said the other guy. "And that is Inuyasha."

"Well, I'm Sango and she," said Sango pointing at Kagome, "is Kagome."

"Feh." said Inuyasha.

"No offense, but do you say anything other than Feh?" Kagome asked Inuyasha. 

Inuyasha blushed. 

"Yes, bitch." he said trying to cover up his blush. " I do say more than just Feh." 

Miroku and Sango saw his blush though.

"Hey! You don't need to called me names. All I did was ask you a question." retorted Kagome.

"I have a great idea." Sango said. "How about we eat lunch together? Are you guys free?"

"In a matter of fact we are," replied Miroku. "Right Inuyasha?"

A/N Now it's less confusing right? It's a Inu/Kag and Mir/San. Please review!!! 


End file.
